chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangers of Diplomacy
Short Summary Tom and Kaz earn Maxxor's thanks after helping Raznus, the OverWorld's ambassador to the Danian tribe, escape an Underworld attack. It isn't until later that they discover the truth: the Danians have infected Raznus with a parasite that will turn him into a loyal Danian mandiblor bent on one mission: infecting Maxxor himself! Episode The episode begins and Tom and Kaz are on a scan quest. Tom is looking to get a scan of Raznus, the OverWorld ambassador to the Danians. Planning on waiting along the way that Raznus must travel to Kiru City, the enconunter Raznus travelling in his aircar as he is ambushed by an Underworld raiding group led by Krekk. Raznus is able to fend them off for a short while, but is in no way to continue to pilot his vehicle. Tom and Kaz offer their assistance, but shortly after helping Raznus a little farther along his way, the Underworld raiders catch up again and resume their attack. This time however, Tom, Kaz and Raznus are assisted by a group of Danians led by Odu-Bathax which claim during the fight in which the Underworlders are sent off to watch over Raznus and make sure he returns the Kiru City safely. When Raznus, Tom and Kaz finally get to their destination, they are met by Maxxor who then discusses with Raznus the nature of Raznus's mission to the Danians. During the meeting Raznus seems to be worsening in his condition, but relays to Maxxor that he is hopeful of improving relations with the Danians. At this point we get a glimpse of a young Maxxor and Raznus and the beginnings of their friendship It centers around an incident when Maxxor and Raznus were young and an incident with another creature named Quisk. Before Kaz and Tom leave, they get a scan of Raznus. BattleDrome Match-up Tom discovers Raznus's infection during a Battledrome match vs (player?) During the Match Tom experiences Raznus's transformation into Raznus's assimilated version. During the match Sarah explains the Danian's ability to place a parasite on an enemy. During the Battledrome match, we see a player as Dubin infect Tom's Donmar. Tom forfiets the match as Raznus when he makes the discovery. Tom's Team Donmar Raznus / Raznus Assimilated Maxxor Aggroar ?'s Team Dubin Tartemme Kannen Lore Tom departs to warn Maxxor immediately after leaving the match, though is too late to warn Maxxor, as he is already engaged in battle with the newly assimilated Raznus. During the battle Raznus retreats as his ambush of Maxxor is failed. At the end we see Raznus Assimilated depart with the same squad of Danians who claimed to be Raznus's escort. Cast and Crew Voice Cast *'Tom Majors' - Jason Griffith *'Kaz Kalinkas' - Darren Dunstan *'Maxxor' - Sean Schemmel Episode Notes Airdates and Ratings Myths Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors Allusions, References and Appearances Continuity Releases Quotes *'Raznus: '''The "Song of Stasis" is meant to immobilize one opponent. The effect will not last long on two. *'Young Maxxor: C'mon, Raznus! Get some exercise! 'Young Raznus: '''I'm exercising my brain, Maxxor! Maybe you should try it sometime. *'Petyon: '(upon seeing Raznus' assimilation, gasps) He turned into... '''Kaz: '...a Danian! '''Sarah: You wanted to know what a "Danian Parasite" does; that's what a "Danian Parasite does! (confused) But I don't get it: Donmar was the one infected with a parasite; why did RAZNUS turn into a Danian?! Kaz: Raznus wasn't infected during the match...he was infected before we scanned him! *'Tom: '(thinking) That's why Raznus was so sick! Before he left Mount Pillar, the Danians must have done something to turn HIM into a Danian! But they made sure he wouldn't change until he was at Maxxor's Palace! Assimilated Raznus/Tom: I've got to end this match and go warn Maxxor! *Tom sees his opponent* Well don't just stand there, code me! *Tom is coded when his opponent blasts him* '''Maxxor: '''I should have known you Danians didn't really want peace! Gallery Image:Example.png|Caption Related Articles External Links 02 Category:Episodes Notes and References